The True Kira
by R.A. Pointless
Summary: OneShot What if Matsuda had been right? What if Teru Mikami had been manipulated in order to secure a successful conviction of Light Yagami?


_I've had this idea brewing in my head for quite awhile now. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**The True Kira**

From the very beginning it had been his idea. Frame someone else, eliminate L and Watari. All of it his plan.

Find the Death Note had been the single greatest thing that ever happened to him. He truly was God. He chose who lived and who died. It was him, all him. But in order for it to fully work, he'd have to execute what could be described as the ultimate plan. One single slip up and all would be lost.

His plan had been highly complex but not as hard as one would suspect. First he'd pick the person whom would serve as his main pawn. Light Yagami, son of the Police Chief and quite possibly the most intelligent student on the planet. He'd done nicely. As predicted he'd lost himself to the power of the Death God's Notebook and believe himself a God. What a laughable proposition. How could Light Yagami be God and yet not realize that God himself was manipulating him? Foolish. After Light had successfully eliminated both L and Watari, he allowed him to become the second L. All had been going according to plan.

Then, the other had shown up. The one whom he'd competed with himself to acquire the title of L. Of course he hadn't know it at the time. His memories had been erased without having any ownership of the Death Note. Regardless, it was only a small hole in his plan. One that was easily patched up.

In the end, it had all worked out. Light Yagami was dead and ten days later Teru Mikami died. The Death Note was his again and all evidence of him being the true Kira were erased. Another successful plan.

"Hehehe, you seem to have a lot on your mind," Ryuk said, chuckling to himself. "You haven't written one name in the Death Note since Teru Mikami."

"It's all part of my plan, Ryuk," He answered. "I have to allow the world to believe that Light Yagami indeed was Kira. But now I must concentrate on eliminating Mogi, Matsuda and everyone else who knows of the Death Note's existence."

"And how do you plan to do that?' Ryuk asked curiously.

"It's all planned out already Ryuk. I will use the same place I used to eliminate Light Yagami," He answered again. "Yellowbox."

Ryuk chuckled loudly and finished off the core of the apple he'd been eating. "You're even more devious than Light was. I like you a lot more Nate."

It was Nate River's, no Kira's, turn to chuckle. "It's not like you to say stuff like this Ryuk. Don't go getting soft on me."

Nate River, Kira, pulled out the Death Note from underneath his shirt. He withdrew a pen from the drawer of a nearby table and opened the note. He scribbled furiously, writing down all the names of the Kira Investigation Squad. Next to each he'd scribbled the same thing:

**Accidental Death by Suffocation: **_Drive to Yellowbox. Take the back streets where no one will notice your arrival. Car breaks down five minutes from Yellowbox area. Skid into the harbor and fall into ocean. Sink too low to be discovered right away._

It was perfect. No one would find their bodies for months, maybe years if they were lucky. And even if they did, so what? Kira killed with heart attacks, not car crashes. And who would

suspect L, the world's best detective, of being Kira? No one.

"I've already made sure that all the members of SPK will die during a plane crash which will take place ten days after they arrive her in Japan at Yellowbox. Now the only one left is Amane Misa," Nate River said evilly. "Once she's finished, there will be none left who know of the Notebook."

"Hey Nate, couldn't you use Amane Misa? Perhaps get the Death God eyes?" Ryuk suggested.

"No. She was already once suspected of being Kira. Plus she knows of the Notebook. She must be eliminated. I think by Suicide. Yes, that is the best choice. She was madly in love with Light Yagami. His death spurred her suicide. That will work nicely. Wouldn't you say, Ryuk?" Nate chuckled.

"Whatever you say, 'Kira'," Ryuk said laughing again.

**End of Chapter**

_So in short, Matsuda was right about Nate River using the Death Note to kill Mikami. Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot. Please Review and tell me what you think! See ya!_


End file.
